


Band oneshots

by CoffeeAndCrack



Category: All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutting, Fluff, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndCrack/pseuds/CoffeeAndCrack
Summary: A collection of typical emo band oneshots.Open for requests.





	1. Meet Me Over The Edge

__It was too late.

Vic's body harshly landed on the lifeless rocks below. Ronnie hesitantly made his way down the steep cliff his unknown lover unintentionally fell from. Tears blurred Ronnie's vision as he gently placed Vic's bruised head on his shaking thigh. As the tears fell, the life slowly drained from Vic's once bright eyes. With his final breath, Vic weakly called out Ronnie's name in a broken voice as Ronnie softly caressed Vic's bloodied cheek, as though he was scared to break him. Vic then stilled and his dark eyes slowly shut. Ronnie froze. It was like the whole world just stood still. Not realising his love for Vic; a hurricane of realisation, love and a great amount of loss raged from within Ronnie's shattered heart. Gently placing a kiss on Vic's cold lips he rested Vic's head on the dull ground below them. Standing sharply with tear stained cheeks Ronnie knew what he had to do. He knew he was nothing without Vic, a pain flood through his chest as he thought of the man he loves. Hastily climbing the deathly silent cliff thoughts of what their future could've been flew through Ronnie mind. Now standing at the top Ronnie muttered out an apology as he confessed his unknown love for his now lifeless lover. Ronnie let out a strangled cry as he bid his final farewell before he threw himself towards the cold ground. Towards his love. Towards his safe haven.

Ronnie landed on his front less than a meter away from Vic. Finding enough strength he weakly raised his left arm, now clutching onto Vic's freezing hand. As the life disappeared from Ronnie's body, his last thought was of Vic smiling before reality faded into darkness.


	2. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliché love story between Andy Black and Greg/Onision where they meet at a party and things take on from there.

It must've been around 11 PM when the party hosted by Vic Fuentes was at full swing, although it was still early for that, it seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves. Some more than others. Greg was invited as he'd been friends with Vic for quite a few years; and after just going through a horrible breakup with Lainey, he hesitated but decided to let loose a little and go. Greg was a little skeptical about going at first but after finding out the one and only Andy Black was going he couldn't refuse. Both Greg and Andy knew of each other, yet they never actually met in person. Greg adored Andy's music and, as cliché as it is, Andy adored Greg's videos.

It was now 12:40 something and Greg was stood in the corner closest to the drinks table with a vodka and coke in one hand and a drunk Vic by his side slurring about how he should 'get out there'. Nearly everyone in the building was smashed yet Greg was quite the opposite, he'd been holding his half full red solo cup for the past forty-five minutes and swore it'll be the only cup of alcohol he'd drink that night. He'd only been at the party for three hours and was truly and utterly bored. That was until he caught only a glimpse of intoxicated but bright blue eyes which were locked onto his from across the room. His senses heightened as he realised who it was. 

It was Andy.

Immediately Greg's back straightened from its slouching position as his eyes lit up. As quickly as Greg saw him Andy left the room. Greg knew Andy was at the party but didn't actually think he'd see him. Greg quickly excused himself from the practically dead conversation before pushing his way through the mass of drunk, sweaty bodies to see where Andy went. He peered into the room he witnessed Andy walk into, but to his disappointment he couldn't find the six foot four giant anywhere.

Two hours had passed and it was about 3:30 AM. During this small space of time, Greg would spot two blue eyes burning into his or flashes of dark, disheveled hair for only a short moment before they would vanish. Greg felt somewhat upset, just wanting a conversation with this beautiful man yet he kept disappearing. This was up till the beautiful man with the dark hair and blue eyes blindly stumbled forth from the crowd towards a slightly nervous Greg.

Within arms length Andy managed to trip over his feet. He would've been kissing the floor if Greg didn't automatically loop his arms around Andy's waist, making him fall into Greg's chest instead. Andy stood, slightly swaying as Greg removed his left arm, leaving his right one hooked around him if he was to fall again.

"Th-thanks, dude." Andy mumbled with drunk amusement. He smiled down at Greg which made his heart melt.

"No pro-problem." Greg stuttered out of pure shock, still processing what just happened. He just caught Andy. Andy Black. Andy's voice quickly brought Greg back to reality.

"D-don't tell anyone. But this g-guy called Greg is he-re. I saw him looking at m-e and he's really cute. But you can't tell J-juliet either." Andy's statement was broken with hiccups yet lust was laced with his low tone. Greg froze. Did he just drunkly confess he thought Greg was cute? Was he attracted to Greg? Greg could feel the heat creep up his neck until his cheeks were tinted a light pink. 

"Really?! I-I won't tell a soul." Greg lost it for a mere second before remembering he 'wasn't' Greg.

Andy tilted his head down to Greg and parted his lips slightly, he was about to say something but abruptly stopped. Andy swiftly shut his mouth and grabbed Greg's hand, rushing them both out the front door where Andy emptied the contents of his stomach. All Greg could do was rub Andy's back while he squeezed Greg's hand. Once Andy stopped spewing he took in a deep breath of air as he turned, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand and dropping his head in the crook of Greg's neck. Honestly, Greg didn't know what to do and Andy still seemed to be completely wasted; so he made the decision of taking Andy home with him to let him rest and explain everything in the morning.

Luckily Greg only drank one very diluted vodka and coke and parked just across the road. With gentle hands Greg pushed Andy in the direction of his car, their hands still laced together. But Greg wasn't complaining. The air was cold considering it was 3:45 AM as Greg opened the passengers door open so Andy could sit in the car. Andy lowered his head as a wave of drowsiness overcome him while Greg pulled the seatbelt over him, letting a small click fill the comfortable silence. Greg pushed a few strands of hair out of Andy's blue eyes before shutting the door to mimic his actions again of strapping himself in the drivers seat.

The car ride to Greg's house was silent and every so often Greg would glance over at Andy. He would see Andy's head resting on the glass window, his chest slowly rising and falling, his eyes which dropped and then opened suddenly as though he wasn't tired. But Greg knew Andy was tired as hell, he could see it in his eyes whenever they met. Greg was focusing on the road when he felt Andy's hand fall upon his right one. He let his hand drop to his lap as Andy threaded his fingers in between Greg's while the other sat firm on the steering wheel. Andy's hand would squeeze Greg's every other minute, letting Greg know he was still awake and every time, Greg would squeeze back. A few silent minutes passed until Greg pulled up in front of his house, Andy's hand was still latched on his own and gave him a slight squeeze.

"Hey, we're here." Greg's voice was quiet as Andy's hand slightly contracted around his before Greg let go.

Andy's hand dropped limp to Greg's lap as he opens the drivers door after unbuckling himself and Andy. Greg let the door fall shut as he stepped out and walked around the car to help Andy. He opened the passenger door and like he did before he ran his hand through Andy's soft hair, removing them from his hooded eyes. Andy let out a small sigh of content, leaning into Greg's touch causing a small smile to form on Greg's lips. Greg found Andy's hand once again and softly pulled him up, shutting and locking the car as Andy fell into Greg once more. Leading the pair to the front door, Greg unlocked it.

Greg kept his hand locked in Andy's tight grip as he continued to guide his to the couch after shutting and locking the front door. Both men fell to the comfort of the couch and Andy's eyes dropped shut. A small smile returned to Greg's lips as he, after some difficulty, detached his hand from Andy's. Leaning forwards, Greg removed his shoes and Andy's before moving onto their jackets. Andy let out a small groan of being physically drained as he was once again pulled up. Greg was tired himself but looped his arm around Andy's waist before walking them both upstairs.

He let Andy sleep in the guest bedroom and helped him step out of his tight, ripped jeans and lift his shirt over his head. He gently layed Andy down in the soft mattress and pulled the thick, white duvet over him. He sat by his side and caressed the side of Andy's face, lulling him to sleep before folding up Andy's clothes and placing them at the foot of the bed with his phone on top.

Knowing Andy would have one hell of a headache in the morning, Greg tiredly walked back downstairs to fetch a glass of water and two Advil tablets. After walking back upstairs, Greg settled the items on the bed side table next to a sleeping Andy. Greg smiled down at him, feeling a warmth spread through this body. He then quietly shut the door after turning out the light and walked to his room. Too tired to brush his teeth, Greg stripped himself down to his boxers to slide into bed. Like a light, Greg was out and had fallen into a dreamless sleep with a soft smile on his face.

• • •

By the time 2 PM had rolled around, Greg had woken up and groggily made his way downstairs in nothing but his black boxers. He rubbed his eyes, remembering last nights events as he began making some coffee and breakfast for him and Andy. Greg's back was facing the doorway while he was heating up the water when a tired looking Andy stumbled through the door only wearing his black boxers. Andy coughed, clearing his throat to make his presence known to Greg who whiled around to face him in surprise. The kitchen held an awkward silence as the two stared at each other.

"I-uh. What happened last night?" Andy's husky voice rang out as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to ease the dull pain of a raging headache.

 

"You got pretty smashed last night, and-uh, I took you home to sleep-you could barely stand up." Greg answered, his voice quiet before turning to continue with the coffee.

"Oh, okay. Th-thanks...I'm Andy." He greeted, voice matching Greg's quiet tone as he moved to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"It's okay. I'm Greg...but I'm sure we both know who each other are." Greg laughed lightly as he carried the two steaming mugs of coffee to the table, moving back to the counter to collect their cereal. 

"Aha, yeah." Andy sounded tired as he place a bowl in front of him and himself, sitting opposite him.

The room was quiet as the two men ate and drank their hot beverages, occasionally glancing at each other. Greg stood after a few minuets, placing his bowl and mug in the sink. He turns back around to face Andy, leaning on the counter top. A light blush rose up to his face as he turned his head, realising both he and Andy were practically nude; only one item of clothing covering their modesty. Wait, why was Greg thinking like this? Andy was a married man and Greg should respect that. But Greg knew he wouldn't waste any time to get used to this, waking up to see a tired Andy Black sitting at his kitchen table every morning. No, Greg would love for that to happen. But he was straight...wasn't he? Greg began to stare at the floor intently, deep in thought before he was quickly dragged into reality by Andy's deep morning voice.

"Thank you Greg, for letting me stay and for taking care of me. I honestly don't feel like going anywhere so I'd it okay if I hang out with you?" Although Andy's voice was still sounding tired, Greg couldn't miss the hopeful tone laced in his voice, as though he was scared of being rejected by this wonderful man.

Greg's eyes locked onto Andy's as a warm smile stretched over his lips. Andy could tell just by looking at him that he was allowed to stay and a small smile lit up hid godly featured as Greg uttered a single word.

"Sure."

• • •

The moment after Greg placed Andy's clothes from the night before into the washing machine, both men changed into sweatpants and a loose tee as Greg kindly gave the same to Andy. They had both settled down on the couch as Andy chatted to Greg who was searching. For a good movie to watch on Netflix. Occasionally Greg would let out a laugh after Andy told a really bad joke; resulting in a small smile to spread across Andy's face and his heart to swell at the sound of Greg's laugh and the sight of his breathtaking smile. But Andy was straight, wasn't he?

A few moments of bloody awful jokes later, Greg had found a good horror to watch. The screen was dark as the name appeared on the screen before fading into the first scene, the two men watched as it unfolded before their awaiting eyes.

As the movie progressed, Andy would jolt violently at any hair-raising scene which popped up. This would always make the both of them laugh yet Greg would look over with slight concern as he giggled. After the movie had finished, Greg stood up to fetch some energy drinks and water along with ordering two pizzas, one for the 'cadaver-eating-monster' sitting in his front room. Greg returned with their drinks and placed them on the small coffee table in front of them before moving on to a different horror movie.

By the time the pizza had drives, Andy had literally jumped of the couch, landing down no so gracefully as a small screech left his lips. He held his heart in fear as both a terrifying scene occurred just when the doorbell rang violently in Andy's ears. Both males laughed as Greg paid for their pizzas and placed them by their drinks.

Greg and Andy ate nearly all of the pizzas as they were low engrossed in the third movie. By the time the fourth had finished it was nearly 1 AM. Greg noticed this and offered to drive Andy home as he didn't have a ride. Andy once again smiled, replying with a polite 'yes' before walking upstairs to collect his phone. He noticed he had no new messages or missed phone calls from Juliet, thinking this was weird he brushed it off; knowing Juliet had far more to drink than Andy did so she was probably sleeping the day away. Andy returned downstairs, taking his nearly folded clothes from Greg after pulling on his shoes and jacket. 

Greg had left to start up the car and Andy quickly followed suit, shutting the front door and passengers car door behind him before pulling his seatbelt over him. Andy had given Greg directions to his shared home and within twenty minutes they were parked outside his two story house. Greg let out  a small, involuntary sigh as Andy pressed open his seatbelt with a small 'click'. Andy looked over at him with a slight sad smile; both men had a great day together and neither wanted it to end so fast.

"What's your number, Greg? I had a great day and I'd love to spend more time hanging out with you." Andy's voice broke the silence as a surprised look came across Greg's face before being greaves with a smile.

Greg carefully spoke out the eleven numbers as Andy tapped it into his phone with a smile plastered on his angelic face. Andy looked up, still grinning at Greg as he opened the door. Turning around, Andy let out a few words.

"That's for last night and today. I'll call you soon!" Andy's voice held complete happiness as excitement was laced in his tone before he closed the door and disappeared into his house.

Greg was sat there in silence with a dumb smile on his pale face. He just gave Andy his number and they'd bee meeting up again. Greg chuckled to himself before pulling out and driving home, a happy feeling flowing through his veins as he thought about Andy. He loved the way his name rolled of Andy's tongue, he really did. That night Greg fell asleep with a smile on his face for the fist time in months.

Andy had just shut the door after speaking to Greg when he realised everything was quiet, no Juliet anywhere at all. Confused, Andy walked farther down the hallway, dropping his keys on the small side table. Then Andy saw one piece of fabric and his face drained of all colour. Juliet's red lace panties. Andy stepped towards it carefully, reaching down and snatching the lace up in his hands. Yep, they were Juliet's. Andy felt his chest tighten as he found her dress, bra and masculine clothes that certainly didn't belong to Andy on the floor, his floor. Taking a deep breath Andy dropped the undergarment and carefully made his way to their shared bedroom. He stopped outside the door, already knowing what to expect as he tried to prepare himself for the truth before pushing the door open.

There she was.

There he was.

Juliet was laying in their shared bed, her arms locked around a guy who Andy had never seen before, resting on his waist as his were planted firmly on her exposed hips. Both were asleep and no one was there to witness Andy's heart shatter. He held onto the doorway for support as he broke, the tears built up fast and quickly slid down his pale cheeks. Andy took in a deep lungful of air before stepping into the room, silently clearing out all of his clothes and close items and placing them inside a large duffle bag. Andy spent no more that ten minuets in the room with his sleeping wife- ex wife -behind him. Andy slung the bag on his shoulder, giving the two one last glance before leaving the room and closing the door quietly after he did so. Letting out a barely audible cry Andy made his way downstairs to write a note to Juliet, leaving it on the kitchen counter.

'Juliet,  
Last night Greg took me home, took care of me more than you every had in all honesty. It pains me to now know that while I was asleep, you and some random guy were fucking on our bed. I really loved you, but I don't know how anyone could ever live with a cheating wife. I've cleared out all my things, I did so while you were sleeping with him so there's no need for me to come back. I'm taking the cat too.

Goodbye Juliet,  
Andy'

He left her no kisses or sign of love, only a small teardrop which soaked the corner of the crumpled up note. Placing some cat food in his bag, Andy found his small cat on the living room couch and swiftly picked him up along with some of his toys too. With his bag on his shoulder, cat in hand, Andy grabbed his keys and opened the large front door, letting it slam loudly as he unlocked his car. He opened the drivers door, throwing his bag in the back as he sat down after placing his cat on the passengers seat. Andy just sat there for a minuet after closing the door, not knowing where to go as tears were pouring down his face. A shaky breath left his lips before he pulled out of the driveway after buckling up his seatbelt.

It was 2 AM and Andy was parked outside a fast food restaurant. At this point Andy was having a full blown breakdown as his black cat was resting on his thigh, trying his best to provide some sort of comfort for Andy. Quickly pulling out his phone, Andy hesitated before calling the only person he could think of.

Greg.

He picked up on the last ring, his voice tired as Andy hiccuped down the line.

"G-greg?" Andy's voice was so vulnerable at that moment.

"Andy? Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Greg panicked down the phone as Andy brokenly smiled at his cat.

"Sh-she cheated, Greg. She fucking cheated." Andy's voice broke as it came out as a weak whisper as the tears dripped down onto his cat.

"Who-Oh...Andy where are you?" Greg sounded confused before Juliet clicked in his mind.

Andy told him his location, voice shaking with hurt.

"Come to mine Andy, stay as long as you like." Greg's voice was gentle and understanding as Andy uttered a small 'okay' before ending the call and driving over.

Fifteen minutes later Andy was knocking on Greg's door which his bag, cat and an expression of heartbreak on his tear stained face. Greg tiredly opened the front door letting Andy in. Andy placed his small cat on the floor before falling into Greg's arms, much like when he was drunk. The door closed as Greg held Andy tight, stroking his hair in hopes of calming him down. Eventually Greg managed to pull Andy upstairs and back into the guest bedroom, Andy's cat tailing behind them as he fell onto the double bed, dragging Greg down with him. Greg shifted until he was holding Andy in his arms, his back leaning against the pillows as Andy cried into his chest. Greg felt his heart ache for Andy as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear until they both fell into a deep sleep; Andy's little black cat curling up beside them.

• • •

As the months passed, it had been over three years since Andy moved in with Greg permanently, alongside his fluffy companion. Three years of happiness. Three years of brotherhood, which spiralled into three years of romance. When one felt low, the other picked up their pieces and built up their confidence. Whenever one felt broken, the other fixed them. Whenever one expressed their love, the other would do so ten times more. It was pure and utter love; and they'd tell each other every day.

Andy was now completely over Juliet and her damaging actions, it took one problem to make Andy realise she was just an intoxicating poison. He'd gone through a terrible breakup, much like Greg had, but that was all in the past. Now both men were building their future, together.

The alter was awaiting Andy as Greg stood in front of the rather old priest; his tuxedo complimenting him perfectly as the red silk tie perfectly matched the blood red rose placed delicately on his jet black blazer. Andy's outfit mirrored Greg's as he confidently yet gracefully made his was down the maroon carpet of the isle. Greg took in Andy's full attire, a soft blush dusted over his cheeks as a smile played at his lips. Andy's eyes widened as they were met with Greg's handsome figure, a warm smile dancing over his pink lips. Standing beside Greg, Andy mouthed a small 'I love you' only to get a response if the same three words.

As the vowels were said along with the cliché 'I do's' Andy's lips latched onto Greg's as soon as they were pronounced a couple. Greg's lips curled upwards as their close audience cheered behind them before pulling away. Lacing their hands together, Andy rushed the two towards their car, both wearing award winning smiles.

They were finally happy as they got what they only ever dreamed of; each other.

• • •

Two years had passed as though it were a blur. The couple were only building up their love and future day by day and they couldn't be happier. That's what they thought until Andy had blurted out that he wanted a baby. A first Greg was stunned as the idea of starting a family never came across his mind, a real family. After a second of a blank stare a smile broke out on Greg's face, loving the idea of having a child with Andy.

Within a few months full of excitement and visits to children homes, they were blessed by stumbling over a baby girl. She was barely six months old with dark, fluffy hair and bluey green eyes. Her skin was soft and pale with pink lips which were constantly curled in a smile. Her name was Lola. Within a few weeks it was changed to Lola Jackson-Black. Permanently. And Greg and Andy fell in love with their precious little girl Andy nicknamed as their princess.

At long last they were a perfect little family as Lola grew up with two amazing fathers and a crap load of crazy uncles.

It was perfect.

They were perfect.


	3. Lullabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is kinda depressing, just a warning if you're very easily triggered about death or something idk, it's angsty.

Jack was a mess.

Ever since his lover, boyfriend and best friend Alex left him, he was broken. Jack stayed inside his now empty apartment, either sleeping in his now empty bed or falling in a deep void of unforgivable depression. Jack was truly broken; and nothing could fix him. Not even the band could get him to open up although they were also heartbroken by the news.

Whenever Jack was strong enough to go outside he'd take a familiar route to the park near his lone apartment. Through his tear filled eyes he'd see him. He'd see Alex. And he'd loose it all and breakdown. He'd then speed walk to his empty apartment and lock himself in as the tears he'd been trying to hold in fell. His cries would bounce off the dull walls as his breathing became ragged. Jack was just a shell of a human, nothing more, nothing less.

As he'd count the days without Alex, he'd go through his phone, looking at pictures of him and Alex together, when he was happy. He'd search through his contacts and hesitate before pressing Alex's number. The phone would ring yet Alex never picked up, usually Jack waited to go to answer phone just to hear his voice once more. His heart would break as he listened to the last voicemail Alex left him.

"Hey Jacky!" Alex's voice was so cheerful, so full of life.

"I'm just driving home now, I thought you wouldn't pick up and I was right!" His voice was so soft, even when he was joking around.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I love you so much." Those eleven words held so much love. And Jacks eyes watered as he knew what would happen next.

"And tha-" Alex's voice was quickly cut off with a loud crash. And Jacks tears fell. There was no warning, no nothing. Just silence. Alex didn't say another word. And Jacks heart broke once again as the voicemail ended.

Whenever Jack was strong enough to go outside he'd take a familiar route to the park near his lone apartment. In the middle of the park was a small cemetery. Through his tear filled eyes he'd see him. He'd see Alex. His white marble gravestone would shine in the sunlight, almost representing Alex himself.

Alex was gone. And Jack was broken.

Alex left him. And Jack was alone.

Alex was dead. And apart of Jack died with him.


	4. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also very angsty and also triggering as it contains scenes of cutting and sucide, do not read if you are triggered by the previous statings (if that makes sense).

Numb.

That's all Jake felt. A cold, bleak numbness which filled his broken body. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. Hell, he could barely stand on his own or complete a day without breaking down. He couldn't. He couldn't live with himself knowing he was the reason why CC - his CC -was laying six feet under and lifeless.

It was his fault.

The other band members, even the fans who were all distraught tried their best to tell him that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't. But Jake knew it was. Jake was the one who was driving down the barely lit and empty highway. Jake was the one who slammed on his breaks when another car suddenly pulled out of an intersection, forcefully crashing into CC's side and causing their car to roll over. Jake caused the crash. Jake caused CC to die upon impact. It was all Jake.

And now CC was dead. It was what he got for not paying enough attention to the road. The two had just came back from Hawaii, their honeymoon destination. They'd only been married for two weeks when the were ripped apart from each other by the cold grasping hands of death.

It was his fault.

All Jake could do was sit in the bathroom with the shower cascading cold water over his clothed form. His back would be pressed against the cold, lifeless tiles with a sharp blade in hand. He would let the tears fall freely as he allowed the colourless blade to slice open the delicate skin from the top of his forearm to his wrist. He would reopen previous cuts, not bothering to be near or tidy. He would hear his own cries echo through the empty apartment as his precious crimson blood would stain the white porcelain bathtub. He deserved this.

It was his fault.

The dreaded day came when Jake went too far. He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't live like this. He needed to escape. His arms were covered in a thick layer of blood, open wounds ranging from small paper cuts to deep gashes were everywhere as he was sat on his side of the cold bed. His eyes were hooded and brimming with tears as his whole body shook. He let out a strangled cry as he reached out for a small brownish container resting on his bedside table, holding more or less two dozen pills. His pain filled eyes were tired as he read the label.

'Sleeping pills'.

He smiled sadly at it, knowing he'd sleep forevermore before the sun rose as it was nearing 6 pm. Shaking, Jake held his ticket out of this agonising world, unscrewing the cap and pouring the contents into the palm of his cold, bloodstained hand. He weakly smiled one last time before raising his hand to his cracked lips, parting them to let the pills slip down his throat dry. As soon as the last pill was swallowed alongside some water Jake laid himself down, resting his head on his pillow after reaching for the photograph of him and CC. He pulled the photo up to his chest, letting a few tears slip from his closing eyes. He exhaled for the last time as he slowly faded into the dark depression of death.

He was found later that evening by Andy. As soon and his eyes fell on Jake he dropped to his knees and broke, knowing it was too late. He crawled to the bed and pulled the lifeless guitarist into his arms as his screams broke the dull silence. His cries faded into weak sobs as the photograph fell from Jake's cold, pale hands. With shaking yet careful hands Andy held it in his, studying it. It was Jake and CC on their happiest day.

Their wedding day.


	5. A Drop In The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sucide, don't read if you're easily triggered by death.

Dull waves crashed against the seemingly lifeless sand of the lone beach causing salt water to spray up in all directions as it hit the monochrome rocks. A rotting pier stood weak surging the deathly cold depths of the grey water, small planks of wood dropping down below as the whole structure swayed lightly whenever a harsh breeze pushed up against it. A thick shroud of white mist fell upon the mirror like surface of the ocean, swirling around the base of the desolated pier before crawling up the dark wood until it sat and writhed on the walkway.

The pier was empty, alone, like a forgotten ghost town, all except for the single figure which slowly inched towards the end of the once lively location. It was no other than Jake Pitts himself. His eyes were dull and clouded with depression while dark, shadow like bags hung under them, displaying his lack of sleep and neglection. His inked skin had paled dramatically while his bones were more prominent as his once rosy lips sat in a thin blue line. His hair was a mess as he tightened his black trench coat around his thin, vulnerable form as the cold bit at his skin through the fabric. Jakes breathing was slow, almost mimicking his steps as he continued his invisible path to the end of the pier.

The wind picked up again, as it roughly collided with the lifeless wooden structure Jake could hear steps behind him. Then a pleasing voice calling out his name as he reached the open end, yet his journey wasn't over yet. Jakes tired eyes closed as his head fell for a second until he turned, raising his head to see who'd followed him. His band mate, his best friend and husband stood only metres away. There he was. There was Andy. His dark hair was tangled and eyes wide as he stared at Jake, silently begging him not to do what he thought he will.

A sad smile stretched over Jakes lips, tears blurred his vision as he mouthed a small 'I'm sorry'. Jake kept facing Andy, his love, wanting him to be the last thing he saw. Then he leaned back, arms spread and eyes closed into the raging waters below. A scream left Andy's lips as he fell to his knees and crawled to the edge to catch a glimpse of Jakes body submerged in the dull waves, slowly sinking as it mirrored Andy's heart while tears fell. His screams echoed through the emptiness before silence enveloped him.

He was alone and broken, and nothing could fix him.


End file.
